1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone having a rotation type display, and more particularly to a hinge device for a mobile phone including a plate-type hinge module for rotatably supporting a folder having a rotatable display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable communication apparatus” refers to an electronic appliance allowing users to make wireless communication with other users while carrying the portable communication apparatus. Such portable communication apparatuses are classified into various types according to their appearance. For example, the portable communication apparatuses are classified as either a bar-type portable communication apparatuses, flip-type portable communication apparatuses, or folder-type portable communication apparatuses, according to their appearance. The bar-type portable communication apparatus has a single housing shaped like a bar. The flip-type portable communication apparatus has a flip which is pivotably coupled to a bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit. The folder-type portable communication apparatus has a folder coupled to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit in such a manner that the folder can be rotated in order to be folded towards or unfolded away from the housing.
Further, portable communication apparatuses may be classified into rotation-type communication apparatuses and sliding-type communication apparatuses according to ways of opening and closing the portable communication apparatuses. In the rotation-type portable communication apparatus, two housings are coupled to each other in such a manner that one housing rotates opened or closed relative to the other while they face each other. In the sliding-type portable communication apparatus, two housings are coupled to each other in such a manner that one housing can longitudinally slide along the other housing. These variously classified portable communication apparatuses can be easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Recently, designs of such portable communication apparatuses tend to be compact, slim, and light in consideration of portability. However, the conventional portable communication apparatuses are convenient only when making voice or image communication with other users.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional display rotation type portable terminal includes a body housing 10 provided at one end thereof with a first hinge axis A1, a folder 20 and a connection member 30. The body housing 10 has various key buttons 11 and a microphone 12. The connection member 30 connects the body housing 10 to the folder 20 and allows the folder 20 to rotatably move into an open position or a closed position with respect to the body housing 10 about the first hinge axis A1. In addition, the connection member 30 is provided with a second hinge axis A2. The folder 20 is rotatably moved with respect to the connection member 30 about the second hinge axis A2. The folder 20 is provided with a display unit, such as an LCD 21, and a speaker 22.
A hinge module 40 is accommodated in the connection member 30 so as to allow the folder 20 to rotate about the second hinge axis A2.
According to the conventional display rotation type portable terminal, the display unit of the folder can be rotated so as to provide users with a wide screen when viewing a moving picture, a video, or playing a game.
However, in the conventional display rotation type portable terminal, the hinge module for rotating the display unit of the folder is exposed to an exterior, so the hinge module may be easily broken when external impact is applied thereto. In addition, since the hinge module has a large size and thickness, not only is it difficult to make a compact-sized portable terminal, but also various limitations may occur when designing the portable terminal.
In addition, according to the hinge module of the conventional rotatable display type portable terminal, the rotational function of the folder may deteriorateover time.